Una tormenta eléctrica
by AiramHermes
Summary: El solo trotaba como todos los días. Ella trataba de llamar su atención como todos los días, pues... lo logro. Al mar no le gusta contenerse, y los rayos son inesperados. Una tormenta eléctrica se crea con solo una mirada... Oh claro que sí. Advertencia: Male- Thalia, y Fem-Percy.


Fem-Percy/Male-Thalia.

Theo Pov.

Estaba acostumbrado de salir a trotar todas las mañanas y ver a Penny jugar con el agua. Oh sí que lo estaba, pero no estaba preparado para ver a una Penny en solo ropa para entrenar, corta, pegada, sensual... Ustedes entienden.

— ¿Qué haces? —Pregunté mientras tapaba el sonrojo de mi rostro. Ella volteó, y sonrió de manera emocionada.

— ¡Theo! —Exclamo mientras corría hacía mí. Quise evitar mirar su cuerpo, pero es imposible. — ¿Quieres entrenar conmigo? —Pregunto de manera inocente, mientras sonreía.

No pude evitar mirarla completa mente, su cabello seco a pesar de haber estado hace unos segundos en el agua, sus ojos brillando por la adrenalina, su pequeña y respingada nariz, sus labios carnosos, sus mejillas sonrojadas, su cuello color moreno (Me salió verso), su medianos y pronunciados pechos, su vientre plano, su cintura perfecta, sus piern...

— ¡Theo! —Grito Penny sacándome de mi escaneo.

— ¿Qué? —Pregunte notando mi voz ronca. Sentí algo doloroso en mis pantalones, y me avergoncé. Miré a Penny pero esta al parecer no notó nada... Como siempre.

—Entrenas conmigo, ¿O no? —Me pregunto de nuevo pero ahora haciendo un puchero, con sus carnosos, pequeños, y rosados labios...

Penny Pov.

Todos los días vengo, tratando de llamar su atención, para que cuando pueda hacerlo se pierda en sus pensamientos... Seguro está pensando en esa estúpida Nereida que coqueteo con el ayer _No pienses en eso_ me dije mentalmente, dirigí mi mirada hacía Theo, el cual seguía mirándome sin responder.

Me tome esos momentos de silencio para mirar... Solo un poco. Su cabello alborotado por el viento, sus ojos brillando de una extraña manera, sus labios finos, rosados siendo mordidos, su cuello blanco... ¿Qué pasaría si lo beso? Me sonrojé por ese pensamiento, baje la mirada a su torso, cubierto por solo una franela pegada ¿Estaré babeando? Quise seguir bajando pero ahora la que salió de sus pensamientos fui yo.

—Está bien. —Respondió con un leve sonrojo. Papá, Papá ¿Estás ahí? Estoy acalorada, y húmeda, necesito una de esas olas que mandas cuando entreno. — ¿Físico o con espadas? —Me Pregunto Theo. No tenía a contracorriente en estos momentos.

—Físico. —Respondí mientras me ponía en posición.

Podría decir que fue una práctica llena de conocimiento y mejoras... Pero cuando corrí hacía Theo para atacar, tropecé. Podrán decir que es ridículo pero no he dormido bien por despertarme tan temprano a solo ver a ese tonto hijo de Zeus. Antes de poder pararme, deje de sentir el suelo, y a sentir un brazo en mi cintura.

— ¿Qué sucede Theo, te doy lastima? —Bromee con una mueca de cansancio.

—Quisiera que me dieras lastima. —Escuché que susurró, eso hizo que me riera un poco. — ¿Cuánto duermes, sesos de alga? —Preguntó de manera inesperada. Abrí mi boca, pero no salían mis palabras.

Cuando estuve de pie, voltee a verlo. Sus ojos brillaban de nuevo...

Theo Pov.

Cuando vi a Penny caer, corrí a ayudarla. La cargue por su cintura y lo primero que me vino a la mente fue _Suave_ su piel morena es suave. Ella preguntó algo:

— ¿Qué sucede Theo, te doy lastima? —Pregunto en modo de burla. Trate de ignorarlas corrientes eléctricas que recorrían desde mis brazos hasta mi espalda.

—Quisiera que me dieras lastima. —Susurré, esperando a que no me oyera, pero su risa significa que me escucho. — ¿Cuánto duermes, sesos de alga? —Pregunté preocupado. No pude ver como reaccionada.

Cuando estuvo de pie, se volteó a verme.

—Es tu culpa. —Dijo mientras me señalaba.

— ¿Mi culpa? —Me señalé ofendido.

—Sí, es tu culpa, Theo. —Dijo mientras se sonrojaba lentamente. Trate de unir cabo.

—Espera, te despiertas a esta hora, ¿A qué? —Pregunté de nuevo.

Su rostro se sonrojó hasta las orejas, y la mía igual al entender todo, pero sonreí de la misma forma que mi padre, aunque lo negará.

—¿Te despiertas a esa hora... Solo para verme? Eh... Seso de algas... —Pregunte mientras me acercaba a ella.

— ¡No es por ti! —Gritó sonrojada, cuando estuve lo suficiente mente cerca como para que ella me mirará alzando su cabeza.

—Entonces... ¿Por quién? —Pregunte con un poco de celos. Si Penny tuviera a un chico en su vida, moriría electrocutado...

Ella miro con desafío, de la misma manera con la que me mira cada vez que estoy con una chica, y se acerca.

—Es por ti. Lo acepto. —Susurró sonrojada.

—Entonces, bien por mí. —Susurré sonriendo. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, ella unió nuestros labios.

Podría decir que no me gusto, que quise alejarla, y darle una descarga eléctrica... Pero para poder decir semejantes mentiras tendría que ser legado de Hermes.

Seguí sus labios, un sabor salado, pero con un toque de galletas azules. Ella relajo un poco su agarré y rodeo mi cuello, y yo rodee su cintura.

Escritora Pov.

Sus labios se unían y se separaban solamente para poder respirar, para luego volver a unirse como imanes. El hijo de Zeus cargó a la morena, y ella rodeo su cintura con sus piernas. Se separaron un poco, pero la morena mordió su labio con una lentitud y sensualidad digna de Afrodita, para luego soltarlo.

—Antes de que te arrepientas, Penny. —Su voz ronca inundo el lugar. La Morena se sonrojó de sobre manera. — ¿Quieres seguir? —Pregunto besando su barbilla.

—No hagas que me arrepienta entonces, Theo. —Susurró en solo suspiro lleno de anticipación. — Y será en mi cabaña. No quiero a tu padre hippie mirarnos.

El chico se rió, para luego bajar a la chica. —Vamos... —Susurró en su oído. —Tendremos una mañana llena de tormentas eléctricas, Penélope Jackson...

Oh... Claro que estará lleno de tormentas eléctricas.


End file.
